


Powerful

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their hands are everywhere at once . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful

Their hands are everywhere at once. Touching. Tempting. Taking. The blindfold prevents him from knowing whose hands are where. Long fingers around his cock, blunt fingers stretching him open, someone’s cock filling him up. Mouths hot against his skin. Tasting. Teasing. He bucks against the dual sensations, pleasure, pain, both men so different in their technique. He’s caged between the two brothers, coming apart at the seams, in their hands. Gasping. Aching. Crying out in a language no one on Earth has ever heard. He’s lost his link to Heaven, but found something so much more powerful, here with them.


End file.
